The Life of his Mistress
by Fat Panda
Summary: Revised-Sakura is all grown up now has affair that will change her whole life.
1. Chapter 1

_The life of his Mistress told by Sakura Haruno_

_Chapter 1_

Everything seemed so right tome. Here I am sitting in _his_ bed awaiting _his_ return from the bathroom. _He_ was in the bathroom shaving, but I saw no need for it so I made myself comfortable on _his_ bed when all of a sudden my eyes got curious. I soon picked up a picture of _his_ wife Anko and their daughters Kairi and Kumiko.

A small caption was there on the bottom in gold little letters. _The loves of my life Anko, Kairi, and Kumiko._ I returned the picture to its rightful place and saw _his_ marriage certificate. My name should have been on it instead of Anko's. She was getting in the way of my plans with _my_ man. My plan was simple. Steal his heart. _He_ would and will leave Anko if I called for it. Anko could never please _him_ the way I do. She's never here to satisfy him. She's always on a mission or supervising the chunin exams. She always has an excuse not to be around.

"Bitch," I mouthed to myself. Although his daughters were absolutely adorable I couldn't wait to be their new mommy and cut Anko's face outta the pictures and replace them with mine. "Sakura…"_he _smiled and had came back from shaving to join me in the bed. I bet your wondering who I'm referring to as _him_. As if you hadn't figured it out already! _He_ is none other then the man I'll wait forever to leave Anko…Kakashi Hatake!

I lay on my Kakashi's bed as he climbed on the bed. I licked my lips. "Your ready for me aren't you?" he smirked. I moaned as to answer his question and wrapped my arms around his neck and let my hands wander across his muscles and stroke his soft dick into a hard on. Then gathered himself on top of me. He removed my silk black bathrobe and began to palm my breasts. You know, sometimes the question 'What's a 25 year old woman like me doing with my sensei that's 39 year old man? (Who was still sexy for some one who was about to turn 40!)

The Thought of Kakashi's wife never brought me to a guilt trip. The way he sexed me could make me forget anything and everything. Kakashi began sucking my nipples until they stood proudly erect. I removed and discarded his boxers. Then he let his dick penetrate my pussy walls. My juices lubricate drenched his dick, which swished in my pussy. I found myself moaning and he was thrusting. I had my first orgasm, as did Kakashi. He dismounted and pointed to his dick and gives me a riding motion.

So I mounted him and settled and began to ride him. I loved my Kakashi's dick! It wasn't too big or too small it was just right. I threw my head back and let Kakashi entangle his hands in my long pink hair. Then my second orgasm was reached. After that it was time for doggy style! Kakashi was hitting it from the back and fingering me then licking my juices from his fingers and it was sexy and erotic as hell. I looked Kakashi dead in his face. When we fucked he always took his mask off for me.

Even Anko didn't know what Kakashi looked like without the mask. Oh! This orgasm sent me into a state of some-what ecstasy and I loved it, every minute of it. When Kakashi came all over my ass crack I got on my knees and repaid him for his sex. I deep throated him and licked off his excess cum. What a turn on to hear his deep moans. I licked his balls and then jacked him off furiously. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his pushed my in between his legs. When Kakashi was about to cum once more I rammed his dick into my mouth and let his salty substance spill down my throat.

Kakashi fell back upon the bed panting. I smirked and was plenty satisfied when I heard the picking of a lock and Kakashi's daughters standing in the doorway gaping at me while my head was still in between Kakashi's legs! My mind became frozen with fear and panic as the words "Oh shit," escaped my lips...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Why the hell am I sitting here? This can't be to get my receipt, can it? Today I'm stuck in the fucking clinic! Ino became an ANBU doctor so my check-ups were always fast. But not today, a whole thirty minutes I waited while itching for my sensei to be beside me.

"Haruno, Sakura..." Ino chirped. I stomped to her office door. "What took so long?" I hissed. Ino shut her door and pulled back a strand of her hair and put on a serious face. Five more minutes of my life wasted! "My Ino! Don't you good in that doctor's coat and that clipboard in hand! Now if you would do me the honor of telling of what's on it!" I fussed.

Ino pressed her finger to her lips. "Quiet down, Sakura! This is a clinic!" Ino screeched almost raising her own voice. "Well?" I grunted. The news Ino confronted me with shattered my world but at the same time illumined it. I began seeping in the information Ino just told me I flashed back to when I made a pact with Kakashi telling him that I would make one of the best kunoichi as well as a good wife. Kakashi laughed at me and said he'll wait for me.

I hadn't thought he was serious but looking at my current situation. As I remember that I found myself walking home in the middle of the night. This couldn't be real. What Ino told me at the clinic? She prescribed some pills for sickness. Ino's words stayed in my mind. I replayed it over and over in my head.

"_Sakura,Congratulations! Your check up has confirmed that you're pregnant..."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: _

Five months has gone by since I had found I was pregnant. I avoided meeting or seeing Kakashi because of my condition. He'd call but I never pick up or pretend to be busy. I hadn't gone on any missions; I just sit, while waiting for my morning sickness to pass. Who ever said pregnancy was something to be enjoyed lied.

I sat in my living room watching a talk show in the middle of it when a knock came upon my apartment door. I opened my door to see an upset Naruto Uzumaki. I managed to pull off a fake yawn. "Naruto? What are you doing over here? It's really late..." I say. "Sakura we have to talk" Naruto said in serious tone. I closed my door and plop down on my leather couch. "Go ahead and talk Naruto...I'm all ears," I said folding my arms and spitting a little attitude.

Truth be told I was ready for bed. Naruto stood with his hands on his hips in the middle of my floor. He closed his eyes and exhaled. "Sakura stop what you're doing," I looked at him wanting to laugh to hide my worry and nervousness. Oh god...had he found out about me and Kakashi? "Naruto what are you talking about?" I ask smiling. Naruto exhaled once more. "Sleeping around with Kakahi sensei! Sakura! What you think is harmless flirting is tearing poor Sasuke apart!" Naruto preached.

" Oh believe when I say I care about Sauske...as a teammate..." Deep down I wanted to say something else. I love Sasuke but I also love Kakashi very much. "Sleeping around? I don't _sleep around wiith him_. " I yell. If you sleep around you're a whore but I know who I'm pregnant by!

"Sakura he's married and even has kids! Why can't you see that Sasuke cares for you! The affection that you've wanted and yearned for is now all yours for the taking!" Naruto yells.

Oh now this conversation is about to come to an end. I don't tolerate being yelled at in my house. I stand despite the fact that I don't want to."Naruto I havent _slept around with anyone_, I have a good time where ever it can be had, and who ever it can be had with," I say shooing him out. He has overstayed his welcome. On his way out he turns around, grabs me by my shoulders and shakes me. "Sakura! It may be having a good time but having a good time could get you somewhere you don't want to be! You're acting like a slut with him! He's married! Don't you see Sasuke and me care about what happens to you?" Naruto raged.

I pulled his goddamn hands off me and open my door. "Now _if you cared about me_, you wouldn't have called me a slut or a whore or whatever else and now you'd be wise to get out of my fucking apartment before I cut of your fucking dick off for disrespecting me in my own home!" I shouted loud and clear and then pulled out a kunai. Naruto stopped all his preaching and protesting. He pressed his hands against my stomach. "Heed my words, Sakura please don't make your child suffer..."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

I slammed my front door closed and happily locked it. I went into my room and got dressed for bed when another damn knock came upon my door. "Who the hell is banging on my door like the damn ANBU Black Opps! Can't you see I'm trying to-"I cut myself off to see my door being casually open. It had been opened by a calm and collected Kakashi.

"You were trying to what now?" he asked seductively. Kakashi walked in and took his usual spot on my leather couch. "What was Naruto so mad about?" he asked a little more inquisitive. "Nothing," I replied. Kakashi motioned me to come towards him and of course I went to him. Kakashi pulled down the strap to my gown and reveal my breasts but didn't seem to notice they were fuller than usual.

He played with them a little but I pushed him away and shook my head. "What's wrong Sakura?" Kakashi pondered. I fixed my strap to my gown and asked "When do you plan on leaving Anko for me?" He looked at me strangely. "When the time is right, why do you ask?" Kakashi replied. The moment of truth had arrived. "Because...I'm pregnant," I said looking down at myself. Kakashi laughed. "Simply get an abortion..."

"I really want to have this baby and I don't think I can abort it...I'm too far along," I murmured. The smile left Kakashi's face. "You're _not _ruining my life or marriage," Kakashi said with the utmost seriousness in his voice. "_Well_ I'm not going to be a single mom!" I flared. At that moment rage filled his eyes. As if he wanted to hit me.

"_Well_...Like I said you not _ruining_ my marriage..." Kakashi fused. At this point I swear I saw the chakra coming from his eyes with pure spite and then he disappeared right before my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Another month has past. Kakashi and I had kissed and made up. I have gone on a few missions for some money. Now I can go home and get ready to go shopping. As I walked in my house I looked through my mail. I had a mountain of bills. I threw them on the counter. _I'll pay 'em later. _Then I continued to the Hidden Leaf Village Mall and saw they were having a sale on baby clothing.

Once again two months have passed. Im pregnant and it shows. Eight months to be exact. I told Kakashi I had an abortion and have been avoiding him since then. _Oh well. I'll forget about that but where the hell are these bills coming from? I don't have the money for this crap! _But I didnt stress over the bills, I just threw them in the trash and went out for my next mission.

After my last mission my baby was due. Ino was there to comfort me. I sat in the hospital bed going through all the contractions when at 12 noon on Valentine's day Rose Haruno popped outta me. After the birth I was tired and fell asleep. While I slept I dreamed of Kakashi and I getting married and Anko and Kakashi getting a divorce. Then we lived happily ever after with Kairi,Kumiko, and Rose.

Suddenly a pain shot up threw my body and I was wide awake. With open eyes I saw Kakashi holding my baby. Still very weak from child birth I mustered the words "What are you doing here?" Kakashi shushed me. "Rest Sakura." With that I slowly drifted back to sleep.

When I returned home I had an eviction notice on my door. The bills I said I would pay,I never did. I had fifteen days to move so I gathered what I felt I needed most. Then called up Naruto. "Naruto can I stay with you for a while? Um, I'm having my apartment renovated" I said letting that lie slide through my teeth. "Sure, only if you have turn over a new leaf" Naruto replied. "Yeah" I said quickly. "Alright, come on over." I ended the conversation and rushed right over.

When I rang the doorbell to Naruto's house, Hinata Hyuuga answered. I settled myself and silently cursed Hinata. But she took good care of my Rose.

xxxxxx

Later on in the night I sneaked out to go meet Kakashi in the park. I sat down on the bench awaiting his arrival. When he got there he started talking about Rose. "Why didnt you tell me?" he asked

"I didnt want to tell you, I had to lie. You were so upset with me when I told you I was pregnant. So I just left you alone. If your relationship with Anko is more important then Rose and I then I guess it doesnt matter that I lost my apartment and Rose has no clothes or diapers..." Kakashi then took my hand. _Hook,line,and sinker. _I could always rely on him for anything.

"It will be alright." he said then shook his hand and took back his hand. I was confused. What had he done that for? He sighed. "Sakura. I sorry about what youre going through but we have to stop this. That night my daughters walked in on us I used a memoring altering jutsu to replace that memory. But slowly and steadily Anko is suspecting things. Once again Sakura Im sorry. Sorry it has to be this way."

My world had just shattered in my face. I was crushed. Kakashi stood up and handed me a wad of money. "Expect something like that every month. If you try to come for me Anko just might come after you." With that Kakashi disappeared into the night.

That was the last time I ever saw him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Its been three years since that fateful nightin the park. Every month I would get a large sum of money in the mail. No doubt it was from Kakashi but there was never a return address. Somehow he always knew where to mail me the the meantime in order to get back on my feet I moved back in with my mom and dad. This time around I will be responsible and I also had someone to be responsible for. I had a duty now to be a mom and not a mistress. I just wish Kakashi was here to see Rose grow.


End file.
